A Beautiful Lie and A Painful Truth
by lexishay
Summary: This story follows the converging and diverging lives of Daryl Dixon and Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi, and the other characters of the Walking Dead in the Alexandria Safe Zone. Note: If major character deaths are cliff hangers are upsetting for you, then this fanfiction is not recommended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1 : _Change_

 _Natalia "Lia" Yalanzhi's Point of View (Age 14)..._

 _The Georgian countryside is a blur of green trees and lush farm fields, as my mother drives in the direction of our new home. This is the fifth time we've moved in the last five years, due to the fact that my mother, Sargent Yalanzhi, seems to get a new set of orders from the United States Army every year. This time she received orders from United States Army to work at Fort Benning, Georgia. As per usual, we packed up the few things we possessed in a U-Haul, and started anew._

 _It seems like hours before we reach our new home,which is on an unpaved road in northern Georgia. I believe the only reason that my mother chose the house in northern Georgia, was due to its unusually low price. Despite the fact that she held a relatively high rank in the United States Army, its pay wasn't enough to live immodestly._

 _As we drive down the unpaved road toward our new home, I see only one another house. The other house, which is most likely inhabited by our only neighbors, is dilapidated looking and the lawn is unkempt. In comparison to our neighbor's home, the ivory colored but simplistic home that my mother purchased is absolutely beautiful. Perhaps what is most striking about the old farmhouse is it's decoratively carved eaves. Once I got out of the U-haul, I noticed a filthy, sky blue pickup truck was sitting idle at the end of our driveway._

" _Mama, should I go see what they want?" I asked._

" _Be careful, Sweetheart. I'll be watchin' ."_

 _I marched up to the pickup truck, and attempted to look intimidating by furrowing my eyebrows and crossing my twig-like arms._

" _Is there a reason you're parked here?" I asked._

" _Well, look at that, Daryl. This little chick is tryin' to act tough." The driver stated, in a gravelly, condescending tone._

" _You didn't answer my question."_

" _Shut up, Merle! We're your new neighbors from down the road. We were jus' curious bout' our new neighbors is all. My name is Daryl, and this asshole's name is Merle. What's your name?" He asked._

 _The boy who called himself,Daryl, looked to be about sixteen and possessed striking blue eyes._

" _Lia."_

" _It looks like y'all might need some help movin' in. Merle and I could help, if that's okay with your Mama."_

" _Damn it, Daryl! We got places to go and people to see!" Merle protested._

" _Shut up! Can't you be useful, just once in your whole fuckin' life?" Daryl asked._

 _Merle and Daryl begrudgingly got out of their truck , and followed me toward the U-Haul. My mother took one look at the two teenage rednecks, and sighed._

" _You must be the Dixon boys. I've heard about y'all in town."_

" _Yes, Mam." Merle answered, whilst flashing my mother a flirtatious smile._

" _I suppose we could use some help moving our heavier furniture." She muttered._

 _With Daryl and Merle Dixon's help, we moved all the furniture that we had in our U-haul into our house in less than an hour. Once this process was completed, we drank sweet tea that my mother had made on the front porch of our new home, and listened to Merle Dixon tell hilarious redneck jokes. If this was the beginning of our new life in northern Georgia, then I believed it wouldn't be so horrible after all._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter #2: Realizations_

 _Daryl Dixon's Point of View... (18 Years Old)_

 _Two years have passed since I met Lia, on that blazing hot summer day. Not long after that, she became one of the best friends that I ever had, besides Merle. Despite the fact that she was as smart as a god damned whip and loved school to the core of her being, she supported my need to drop out of high school my junior year, because my grades were so awful. After I quit school, I found work in a local mechanic's shop, which is where I've worked ever since. While it wasn't some glamorous job,like being a hotshot lawyer, it paid my bills and kept my Pa from tanning my hide with his black leather belt. At least if I worked, he couldn't belt me for being lazy, as he had on my fourteenth birthday for not splitting firewood the moment he ordered me to do so._

 _As I remove my work gloves and put away my tools, at the end of my shift at the auto-mechanic's shop, I think about her sweet, cherubic face and her doe eyes. My thoughts are addled when I see my boss, whose nickname around the shop is "Boozer"because of his propensity to come to work drunk off his ass._

" _Dixon, you leaving already?" Boozer asks._

" _Yes,Sir. My Pa will be wantin' me home soon."_

" _You worked hard today,Dixon. I wish I could get some 'a these lazy assholes around here to stop standin' around like they don't know their ass from their elbow."_

" _Thank you, Sir."_

 _If Boozer knew that I wanted to leave because I wanted to pick up Lia, he probably would've asked me to work a lot longer. However, Boozer certainly wouldn't argue if he thought my Pa wanted me home. After exiting from the shop, I started up my truck and began the ten minute commute toward the local high school. This morning, Lia phoned my house and asked if I could pick her up from school. Somehow she'd worked her magic enough so I'd do just about anything for her, so I was obliged to pick her up from school, so she didn't have to walk home._

 _When I pulled into the school's parking lot, I could see her standing in front of the school looking around frantically, whilst she tapped her foot. Ten minutes had passed since she got out of school, and she'd already gotten her panties in a twist. I supposed patience was not her strong suit. As soon as she laid eyes on my truck, she took off at a dead sprint toward it. This resulted in her tripping over her own feet, and doing a face plant directly on the side walk. I shook my head at the sight, and got out of the truck to check to see if she was still alive._

" _Ya alright, Grace?" I asked, as I picked her up from the ground, and set her on her feet._

" _I think I sprained my wrist when I caught myself. I could've gotten myself up, you know."_

" _If ya had walked, you wouldn't have fallen."_

" _You said you would be here at 3:00. Its 3:10, Daryl. I was scared you weren't going to pick me up, so when I saw your truck, I got excited." She hissed._

" _No need to get your panties in a twist, girl. At least I was nice enough to drive here after my shift, and pick your ass up."_

" _Screw you, Daryl." She said, even though she was trying hard not to laugh._

" _Your welcome. Do you want me to wrap your wrist, Princess? I keep a medical kit in the back of the truck."_

" _I can wrap it myself, Dixon. I'm not helpless."_

" _I was jus' bein' nice. If ya want to parade around with an untreated sprained wrist, be my guest."_

 _She rolled those doe-like eyes at me, which is something I think is absolutely adorable, and gestured toward my medical kit in the back of the truck. I got her an ace bandage from the kit, and proceeded to hand it to her. After about thirty seconds of struggling to wrap her own wrist, she handed the ace bandage to me in defeat._

" _I thought ya might need some help, Princess."_

" _Just get it over with, so I can get home."_

" _Why can't ya ever be grateful?"_

" _I am, Dixon. Its pretty rare to have such great friends."_

" _You're jus' buttering me up. There's no need for that. Could ya hold out your wrist?"_

 _When she finally complied, I took a moment to lightly stroke her injured wrist with my thumb. I then very carefully began wrapping her wrist, and watched her face for any signs of discomfort._

" _You're all set, Princess. Ready to go home now?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _As Lia sauntered up her driveway toward her house with her nap sack in tow, I came to an important realization. Merle always said that I did all of those things for Lia because I didn't possess a set of balls, but in fact I did them because I loved her._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter #3: Goodbye_

 _Natalia "Lia" Yalanzhi's point of view... (Age 18)_

 _He always watched me with deep blue eyes in that subtle way of his, especially when he was pensive. In June, Daryl and Merle had attended my high school graduation, and cheered wildly once I'd finished with my Valedictorian speech. Now, it was August in northern Georgia and I was preparing my things for my departure to Atlanta, which is where I'd attend college. Ever since I was little, I'd always wanted to be a physician and now that dream was going to come true, if I could make through college._

" _You're really going, huh?" He asked, in a tone just above a whisper._

" _I can't stay here, Daryl. There's nothing for me."_

 _He nodded, and picked up my suitcase. He then placed it in the back of my Saab, and slammed the trunk shut with so great a force that the car windows shook._

" _Will you be home at all?"_

" _I don't think so. Atlanta is too far from home to make the trip often."_

" _Bye, then."_

 _Without letting me respond, or hug him like I intended to, my closest friend in the entire world got into his truck, and drove off. I couldn't help but let a single tear roll down my cheek, as I turned on my Saab, and left northern Georgia behind._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter #4: The Call_

 _Natalia "Lia"Yalanzhi's point of view... (Age 19)_

 _I have a love and hate relationship with college. While I loved learning more than I ever dreamed of, the temptation of parties and alcohol was definitely prevalent. Each night, it seemed as if there was always a party going on somewhere on campus, and a steady stream of attractive members of the opposite sex at said parties._

 _As I milled about one such party dazedly, with Peach Schnapps in my plastic cup, and the world spinning around me, I felt a warm hand slip into my own. In that state, I thought the owner of this hand was Daryl Dixon, and I followed along behind him blindly. I was led to into a dank single dorm, and promptly thrown down onto a rock hard bed, by a man who was much bigger than I. I thrashed and fought, but it was to no avail._

 _After the event, I was shoved out into the corridor by the man, with little but my tattered party dress covering my body. I didn't pay attention to any of the dorm numbers as I ran through the labyrinth of corridors, with tears running down my face, attempting to find a way out that hellish place. When I finally came to the exit, I ran out of the doors, and continued on my way until I came to a pay phone. I had to get out of this place. I had to go home. I reached into my brassiere, which was where I kept my money, and put a quarter into the slot._

 _I then dialed the one number of the person who I knew would come, no matter what. At that time, my mother had been ordered to go to Fort Hood, Texas. The closest person who I could trust lived in northern Georgia, and that was Daryl Dixon. I dialed his telephone number frantically and was comforted by the dial tone. When no familiar voice came over the telephone, I dialed the number twice more before I heard a groggy voice on the other end._

" _Who the hell is callin' at 3 a.m.?" He asked in an angry tone._

" _I-Its Lia." I said._

" _Are you drunk,Lia?" He asked, this time more patiently._

" _Yeah."_

" _Shouldn't ya be studyin' or sleepin'?"_

" _Yes." After I finished answering, I began weeping uncontrollably._

" _What happened?!"_

" _I was dragged into a dorm room by some guy and-"_

" _Where the hell are ya?"_

" _I'm at the college."_

" _Get an overnight bag ready, Princess. I'll be there to get ya in a few hours. Stay safe til' then."_

" _Thank you."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter #5: Aftermath_

 _Daryl Dixon's Point of View...(Age 21)_

 _She was fast asleep, with her tiny, bare feet resting on the dashboard of my truck, as we drove down the highway toward my home. She didn't know it but I seething with anger about what had happened to her, and I was plotting to make the guy who did that to her disappear. However, I tried to keep my anger to myself, as I knew it would only traumatize her even more._

 _After what seemed like hours, but was actually only thirty minutes, we finally pulled into my driveway. I thought the halt of the truck would wake her up, but it didn't. Rather, I ended up carrying her sleeping form into my house, and setting her on my ratty old couch. After covering her with an unzipped sleeping bag, I went to my bedroom and fell fast asleep._

 _At around noon that day, I awoke from my slumber to the sound of my shower running. I knocked on the bathroom door, and when I heard only sobbing I cracked open the door, which had no lock._

" _Get a towel on or somethin', Girl. I'm comin' in, hope ya don't mind!"_

 _After a few moments passed, and I asked "Are ya descent?"_

" _Yes."_

 _I entered the bathroom cautiously, and sat down on the toilet. She'd turned off the shower, and was sitting on the base of the shower with her knees drawn up to her chin._

" _Are ya gonna be alright, Lia?" I asked._

" _I just feel so dirty, and that is was my fault for being drunk and promiscuous."_

" _Its not your fault, Lia. Please don't think that. Is there anythin' I can do?"_

" _Can I stay here for a little while, until I can get myself together?"_

" _You can stay for as long you'd like. Just as long as you don't eat me outta house and home."_

" _Thanks, Daryl. You're like a brother to me."_

 _While her comment was very sweet, it made me realize that we'd probably never be anything more than friends. Although, I guess I couldn't complain if I was in her presence. The only pitfall of being 'like a brother' to her was the fact that touching her in any way was out of the question._

" _Do ya want somethin' to eat?"_

" _Yes, please. Daryl, could you or Merle teach me how to shoot?I want to know how to protect myself."_

" _Just let me know when, and I'll get Merle to take us both to the shootin' range."_

" _That would be great. Would you mind if I finished showering?"_

" _Course not. See you at breakfast, Princess."_

 _I meandered out to the kitchen and began rifling through my kitchen drawers until I came across my ancient recipe book, which was hidden in the back of a drawer. If Merle knew that I actually owned a cook book and had the ability to cook, he would tease me relentlessly and probably inquire as to when I was going to turn into a woman called Darylina. Once ten minutes had passed and I'd prepared a Quiche of sorts, Lia came out of the bathroom._

" _What are you making?" She quietly asked._

" _I made a Quiche, but don't tell Merle."_

" _I won't say a word."_

" _Did the shower help ya at all?"_

" _I feel cleaner now."_

" _Are ya goin' to report what happened to the police?"_

" _I can't tell anyone else, Daryl."_

" _Alright. Even though ya should, I think ya should wait til' your ready."_

 _All of the sudden, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't know what to do, or where to place to my hands, so I just stood there like an absolute idiot. When she let go of me, I could see the water works had started again._

" _That's enough with the water works, Princess. It ain't gonna get ya nowhere. Anyway, your Mama wouldn't want to see you cry. Ya gotta be strong, cause that's the only way you'll make it in this world." I said._

" _You're right, Daryl. I should go back to college, because I can't let something like this stop me from making somethin' of myself."_

" _Tell ya what. I'll take ya back, but only if you stay here five days. Ya need some rest."_

" _That's a deal, Dixon."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #5: The Beginning of The End

Dr. Natalia "Lia"Yalanzhi's point of view... (Age 35)

There is beauty in the everyday brutality of life. After I was raped during my second year of college, I'd become emotionally and physically more resistant to life's constant obstacles, and honed my survival instincts. I would never again be forced to suffer as I had the night it happened, because I'd received a black belt in the art of Karate, and was taught by none other than the Dixon brothers how to shoot. In addition, I received my M.D. , and was hired as a physician at Atlanta Hospital soon after I'd received my doctorate.

As I worked on removing a bullet which was lodged inside a rather attractive Police Officer, who'd been shot in a firefight, I thought about Daryl Dixon. I imagined how awful it would be to be fishing around with forceps inside a bullet would which _he'd_ received. However, the likelihood of that happening wasn't high, because last I knew Merle and Daryl Dixon had resorted to dealing drugs to junkies. When I'd found about this five years ago, I'd ceased communicating with Daryl. At the time, I believed that if he couldn't keep himself clean, then he didn't deserve to be my closest friend. Yet, as time has passed, I wished desperately that I hadn't cut him off. I had no _true_ friends in Atlanta, as most of the people I'd acquainted myself with were so self-absorbed due to the fact that they were wealthy, that I couldn't stand to be around them

Once I'd stitched my patient's wound shut, and covered it with snow white gauze, I removed my scrubs and protective equipment. I then proceeded to check on a few of my patients before I left the premises, as my shift was over. The parking lot was deadly silent, save for a few strange, pale eyed individuals milling about. When one woman caught sight of me, and then began walking in my direction, whilst making inhuman groans.

"Is something wrong, Mam?" I asked, cautiously. When she didn't answer, I speculated that the individuals had escaped from the Mental Health Unit. When all of them began advancing in my direction, I jumped into my Mercedes-Benz. I then sped off, out of the parking lot.

I drove to my townhouse as quickly as I could, and unlocked the door. I then turned on the news and saw images of the pale-eyed people eating other people. The news anchor pleaded for people in the cities to stay in their homes, and to stay off the streets until the government could figure out the situation. However I knew that unless the whole world had gone crazy, those pale-eyed people weren't in fact Mental Health Patients. In fact, they were most likely suffering from an unknown and dangerous disease. I had to get out of Atlanta, and flee to the country in order to avoid contracting the disease.

I loaded up all of the old photos, medical supplies, canned food, ammo, and survival supplies which I possessed into three suitcases. I also put my 9 mm glock into the waist band of my pants, for good measure. Once I'd finished packing, I brought my three suitcases to my Mercedes-Benz. The engine started with a dull roar, and I sped off down the street into the unknown.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7: Finding Lia...

Daryl Dixon's Point of View...

After serving two years for a drug violation in the slammer, Merle had moved in with me. Since the moment he'd arrived on my stoop, with little more than the clothes on his back, he'd made a point of becoming a colossal pain in the ass. However, once we'd started seeing people in Atlanta eating one another in the streets on the evening news, I was glad to have him around.

As we sat on my well-worn sofa with our muddy boots resting on my coffee table, watching terrifying images of Atlanta on the news, I turned to Merle.

"We've got to go to Atlanta, Merle."

"Why in the hell would we do that? Aren't ya watchin' the news?!"

"We've gotta go get Lia, and bring her back here. She's in danger there."

"She wouldn't be too thrilled to see your ugly mug, lil' brother."

"I don't give a damn. If she doesn't want to come, then we'll have to force her."

"Are you sayin' we oughta' kidnap your girl?" Merle asked, whilst a wicked grin spread across his face. He was most likely smiling because he has a knack for breaking the law.

"Its our _last_ resort Merle. However, I don't think she'll come willingly."

"I'll be right back."

Merle begrudgingly got off of the sofa, and meandered into his hell-hole of a bedroom. He returned a few moments later with two ski masks, latex gloves, duck tape, and fuzzy handcuffs. I raised an eyebrow at the items which Merle toted.

"Where in the hell did ya get the fuzzy handcuffs, Merle?"

"They belonged to one of my ex-girlfriends. They've come in handy a few times, if ya know what I mean."

"You know we're not gonna hurt her, right?"

"Course not. Anyway, I like lil' Lia. The fuzzy handcuffs are so her wrists don't get all bruised."

"Whatever, Merle."

After Merle and I had packed my truck full of everything that we would need, including my crossbow, we started off toward Atlanta. I drove as quickly as I could, and we ended up reaching Atlanta sooner than expected. Merle had taken the liberty of finding Lia's address in the phone book, so it wasn't all too difficult to find her extravagant town house. I parked my truck in Lia's driveway, at an angle where it was hidden from street view.

Merle and I then donned the ski masks and latex gloves, and entered through the unlocked back door. Upon entering the house, I was almost too distracted by the beautiful woodwork of the house and the aura of affluence to remember the task at hand. Merle promptly smacked the back of my head, and brought me back to reality.

"We gotta be quick about this, Daryl. I ain't goin' back to jail again."

"What are we gonna do if she puts up a fight?"

"You just let me handle that, lil' bro. You search the upstairs, and I'll try to find her down here. Grab her and holler if you find her."

I moved as quietly up the winding staircase as was humanly possible, and winced when a stair creaked. After thoroughly searching all of the rooms in the upstairs, I opened the door to the master bedroom. The dresser drawers had been ransacked and emptied, and only a few expensive looking dresses were left strewn about on the floors. In addition, a pair of silky, lavender underwear was hanging unceremoniously from a bed post.

When I took the liberty of looking under the bed, I came across a brightly colored shoe box which was labeled 'old photos and things'. I opened the shoe box, and poured its contents onto the bed. Dozens of photos of Lia and I came pouring out, as well as a box containing a 14K gold necklace which I'd bought her when she graduated from high school. I stuck the box with the 14K gold necklace, and a photo of Lia and I sitting by a bonfire into my pocket. In the picture, the essence of Lia's unequivocal beauty was captured by the firelight, as she smiled brightly.

"She's not here, Daryl." Merle's voice said, from behind me.

"I realize that."

"Have ya gone soft on me, lil' bro?"

"No, I was jus' lookin' at some old pictures is all."

"Lemme know when your balls come back."

"Shut up, Merle!"

"Let's get outta here, Daryl. We're burnin' daylight."

As Merle and I drove away from Lia's townhouse in my truck, I vowed that I would continue to look for her until my last breath,


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8 Screams in the Night

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi's point of view... (Age 35)

( 5 Months after "Beginning of the End")

 **Daryl Dixon's Point of View won't occur for a few chapters...***

Each night, before I finally go to sleep, I kneel upon the ground and pray that I will wake up from this endless nightmare,because I grow tired of living each moment afraid of what's around the corner. When I worked at Atlanta Hospital, I saw plenty of deaths. However, these deaths usually involved the quiet passing of a beloved patient in an artificially lit hospital room, surrounded by their loved ones. The death which I see now is often horrific, and usually involves the 'Returned' eating flesh while their prey is still conscious.

Four months ago, I came across a small group of survivors. My first impression was that the couple was completely defenseless, until one survivor, named Concetta shot one of the 'Returned' just as it was about to sink its teeth into my neck. It turned out Concetta was a former Marine, and her husband, George had been a corrections officer. When I first met them, they were wary of me. After I told them about myself and my occupation, they reluctantly accepted my request to stay with them. Before I came across Concetta and George, I stayed in a long abandoned cabin deep in the forests of northern Georgia, until the place became overran with the 'Returned'.

As I sit on my camp stool on the late night guard shift, I hear the eerily familiar moans of the 'Returned in the distance. Before I have the chance to wake George and Concetta, a dozen of the 'Returned' make their way into the camp. I hastily make my way up a tree, to get away from them and to get a better shooting vantage point. I shoot several of them, with Concetta's rifle, but that doesn't stop them from overwhelming the now wide awake George and Concetta. I continue shooting as the unarmed George and Concetta are ripped apart by the 'Returned'.

Once all of the 'Returned' in sight are _really_ dead, I jump down from the tree and sprint to George and Concetta's side. George is already gone, with his throat ripped out. However, Concetta's intestines are hanging out, and I do my best to stop the bleeding. With no medical equipment in sight, her chances of survival are slim to none. I slowly remove my 9 mm from my holster, and look into her pained hazel eyes.

"Help me, Doctor Yalanzhi." She whispers harshly.

Tears roll down my face endlessly as I say, "Close your eyes, Concetta."

She closes her eyes tightly, and reaches for my hand. I hold her cold and clammy hand, then pull the trigger. Her hand then relaxes. Before I let myself think about my actions, I force myself to gather the few things which I possessed , and then start George's motorcycle.

A few weeks prior, Concetta had mentioned a place in Virginia called "Alexandria", which was a supposedly self-sufficient 'safe zone'. If "Alexandria" really did exist, then that was where I was headed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter# 9 Safe

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi's Point of View... (Age 36)

 **1 year after "Screams in the Night"...**

When I reached the gates of Alexandria, it seemed as if I'd ascended from the fiery pits of hell to the steely gates of paradise. After a few days of deliberation and interviews which seemed like interrogations, the Alexandrians reluctantly accepted my presence. This was only because the town needed another experienced physician, because their last had been taken by the 'Returned'. Unlike the rest of the residents of Alexandria, I was given a beautiful, but immodest house which I wouldn't have to share with anyone else. This was in exchange for my service as Alexandria's physician. In addition, the house would function as my office. The safety of Alexandria was a welcome change from the hellish day-to-day existence that I'd endured since the onslaught of the outbreak.

As I sat in a plush lounge chair reading "Les Miserables" by Victor Hugo, in my formal living room, I heard a frantic set of knocks on my front door. This was strange, because I normally only received patients during the day. Instinctively, I reached for my pistol. I then approached the door, and saw a disheveled looking African American woman and a man who looked like a long haired vagrant standing on my stoop.

"Is anybody here?! I have a man here who needs stitches." She asked.

"Yes, I'm the physician here in Alexandria. What's your name?"

"Michonne."

"And his?"

"Daryl Dixon."

I froze at hearing his name.

"What did you say,Mam?"

"Daryl Dixon. I know its after hours, but could you please treat him?"

As they entered my home, I pondered about the strange coincidences that life often presents. How was it remotely possible that Daryl Dixon was standing on stoop? Even more strangely, how had I survived?

"I'll be right back. I have to go get some medical supplies."

I rushed into my storage room, and came back with gauze, iodine, medical tape, gloves, sterile suturing needles, and thread.

"Michonne, could you please give us some privacy?"

"Of course. I'll be outside, Daryl."

"Uh-huh." He responded.

As soon as she left the room, I wrapped my arms around Daryl and hugged him. He didn't return the hug, and didn't say a word.

"Its been so long, Daryl. I don't even know where to begin." I said.

"Ya can start by doin' your job, Doc."

As I prepared to stitch the large, bleeding gash on his hand, I asked "What did you do to your hand?".

"I punched a mirror."

"That wasn't such a bright idea."

"Nope, I punched it cause I got pissed off at Rick. Ya know, ya shouldn't have stopped talkin' to me. I needed you."

"I regret it to the core of my being, Daryl. If I could change the past, I would."

"Merle and I went back to Atlanta for ya, during the first few days of the outbreak. By the time we got there, ya were gone."

"What happened to Merle?"

"He-"

"I can't imagine what it feels like, Daryl."

"Just stitch my fuckin' wound up, so I can outta here."

As Daryl said those words, I could feel that he was retreating deeper and deeper within himself. This is what he always did when he felt threatened. I didn't push the matter anymore, and thoroughly cleaned his wound with iodine. With the utmost care, I set the warm, callused and injured hand onto my leg, which I'd covered with a sterile cloth, so that I could better suture his wound.

"You will need to come back in ten days, so I can remove your stitches. I'll also give you some triple antibiotic cream, so it won't get infected."

"Uh-huh."

When I finished suturing his flesh wound, I then wrapped his hand in snow white gauze.

"Have a good night, Mr. Dixon."

With that, my former best friend who I hadn't seen in what felt like ages, turned on a heel and left without so much as a goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter #10 The Sweetest Eyes

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi's Point of View... (Age 36)

 **10 days after "Safe"...**

The infant gurgled happily, as I gave her a bottle of warm formula. With Judith Grimes's warm and delicate little body cradled in my arms, I felt at peace with the world. A few days ago, I'd asked Officer Rick Grimes if I could babysit her, during my spare time. This was due to the fact that taking care of the infant was beneficial to my mental health.

As she greedily gulped the formula, I noticed that she possessed the same cerulean eye color as her father and brother. However, her eyes didn't possess the same coldness that theirs did, rather they possessed an almost unheard of innocence.

"You're going to be so beautiful, Judith." I whispered to the infant, after she'd finished the whole bottle.

Soon after this, she fell into a deep slumber.

"That baby likes ya." I heard a familiar voice say, from my living room doorway.

"What are you doing here,Daryl?! I thought you were upset with me."

"I'm just here to get my stitches out, Doc."

"I'm glad you didn't try to take them out yourself, with pliers. I wouldn't put that past you."

"I'm smarter than I look, Doc."

"This is true. I'm going to go put Judith down for a nap, I'll be back."

"How in the hell did ya convince Rick to let ya watch 'er?"

"I suppose he just trusted me."

When I set Judith onto her sleeping mat, her eyes snapped open. She then proceeded to wail with impunity. I watched Daryl move stealthily over to the place where she was sleeping. He then picked her up off of her sleeping mat, and held her against his chest protectively. The moment her silky face touched his chest, she ceased her crying and fell asleep immediately.

"She likes you too."

He held her with his other arm, while I removed the stitches from his wound.

"God damn it! Be careful, Doc! I might be tough, but that doesn't mean ya gotta rip my skin off!"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Thanks. Could you bring Judith back to Rick? I have another patient coming in soon."

"Sure. See ya later."

Whence Daryl and I made brief eye contact, I concluded that Judith wasn't the only one with the sweetest eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter #11 The Hunt

Daryl Dixon's Point of View... (Age 38)

She moved silently and looked about our surroundings with the curiousness of a child, as we made our way through the low-hanging tendrils of the forest. Much to my dismay, Lia had begged me to teach her how to track and hunt, for what seemed like weeks. I only agreed to her request after she'd promised that she would leave me alone if I taught her.

"I just lost its trail." She whined, as we passed under a Conifer tree.

"Keep lookin',Doc. Ya really have _gone soft,_ since ya started livin' in Alexandria with all those city slickers."

"Its my _home,_ Daryl. Those _city slickers_ took me in, when I had no where else to go. You don't know what I went through before I got to Alexandria."

"We've all gone through hell and back, Princess. Ya aren't the only one."

"It wears on you after awhile, seeing death day in and day out. If I hadn't found-"

Before she could continue blabbering, I clamped my hand over her mouth. She protested this by struggling against my grip.

"Shut up! See those 'Walkers'?" I whispered in her ear, before I let her go. There were ten 'Walkers' shuffling around about fifty yards from our position, so we had to be absolutely silent. I watched her remove her knife from its sheath, and begin to make her way toward the 'Walkers'.

"Have I gone soft _now?_ " She whispered, after she'd taken out three of the damned things. Just as she was about to kill the fourth 'Walker' she tripped over a root, and another 'Walker' came down on top of her delicate frame. This 'Walker' was joined by the others which I hadn't killed yet. I killed all them within a matter of seconds by means of crossbow and knife, because they were distracted by their struggling prey.

"Lia? Are ya bit?!" I asked, as I knelt by her side.

"I don't think so, but I believe I sprained my ankle. I don't even know how I'm alive right now."

"Were ya tryin' to kill yourself by attacking them? For a smart person, ya sure are stupid!"

"I was trying to prove myself."

"Common sense ain't so common."

"You misquoted Voltaire, Daryl."

"Shut it, Doc. Do ya have an Ace bandage in that bag of yours?"

"Of course, I always carry medical equipment. Anyway, I _am_ a physician."

"More like an educated _idiot._ Could ya give me that Ace bandage, so I can wrap your ankle?"

She reached into her pink knapsack, and pulled out the bandage. She then proceeded to remove her left sneaker, and present her sprained ankle.

"Have at it, Daryl."

I knelt beside her again, and positioned her leg carefully, so that it rested in my lap. Once her injured ankle was wrapped neatly and secured, I picked her up off of the ground in likeness to a groom carrying his bride over the threshold.

"You're heavier than you look, Doc. Its going to be a long trek back to Alexandria."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Daryl, can we be friends again?"

"Why?"

"When I see you, I'm constantly reminded of those times when we _were_ friends. To be honest, I miss them."

It took me a while to respond. In that moment, I thought of confessing that loved her and still did. However I said, "I don't even know if its possible for me to be 'friends' with anyone at this point."

"Can we try, Daryl? Please."

"I guess."

She remained completely silent, because there was nothing left to be said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter#12 _Hope Is The Thing With Feathers_

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi... (Age 36)

On blazing summer days when I didn't have an influx of patients, I would sit on my front porch with a glass of homemade hooch, and ponder the mysteries of the vast universe. This day, Maggie Greene sits in the rocking chair next to my own, and we sip our hooch in silence. I'd grown quite fond of Maggie, and befriended her quickly.

"Do you ever think that the outbreak was the best thing that happened to humanity?" I asked.

"Of course not. Each day is its own personal hell." She responded in a harsh whisper.

"If you think about it from a scientific standpoint, its a form of population control. After all, Earth was overpopulated by humanity."

"You've got balls for saying that, Doc. I'll give you that much."

"Also, our green house gas emissions are virtually nonexistent. Climate change was solved by the outbreak. When all of the 'Returned' rot away to nothing, we will have a better planet."

"Are you saying its a waiting game, then?"

"It's more of a hope thing, I suppose. We can only _hope_ we'll make it out of this thing alive."

"That reminds me of a poem by Emily Dickinson. It goes:

 _Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all,  
And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.  
I've heard it in the chillest land  
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb of me._"

"That was beautiful, Maggie."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter #13 Nightmare

Daryl Dixon's Point of View... (Age 38)

I stared down at the trout which flopped around on the ground in front of me, gasping for air. In likeness to the dying fish, I too had been pulled out my normal environment and thrust into a savage new place. It'd had been Carl's bright idea to go fishing, with his 'Uncle Daryl'. Despite the fact that he'd become almost numb to reality, he still had moments where his humanity surfaced.

"Are you going to kill it? It's suffering." He asked.

"We're all suffering, Carl." I said, whilst I beheaded the trout with my knife.

"Lia says things will get better one day. Do you think that's true?"

"I sure hope they do, Carl." I whispered.

"I have one more question."

"What now, Brat? If ya keep talkin', my ears are gonna fall off!"

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Lia."

"That's personal, Kid."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Ya said _one_ more question. I'm done talkin'!"

"We probably ought to get back to Alexandria."

"Uh-huh."

Carl and I returned from our impromptu fishing trip, and encountered no 'Walkers'. We then went our separate ways at the Alexandrian Wall, and I began walking in the direction of Lia's house. My intent was to have Lia fry up the trout that I'd caught, so that we could have it for dinner. After five minutes had passed, I reached the outskirts of Alexandria, where Lia's house was located. When Lia didn't answer the door after I'd been knocking for what seemed like forever, I knew something was wrong.

It was then that I heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside the house, followed by silence. I proceeded to barge through her door, and charge up the stairs with a vengeance.

Her locked bedroom door wasn't going to deter my efforts to protect her from whatever was harming her, so I kicked it down. The sight I saw was befuddling. Lia lay on top of her quilt sound asleep, but she was shaking and twitching violently. I set my crossbow and knife on the floor, before making my way to her side.

"Lia?" I asked, whilst shaking her into consciousness.

"What's the matter, Daryl?!"

"I heard ya screamin', so I kicked your bedroom door down. Sorry about-"

"I was just having a nightmare, and you _better_ fix my door."

"Yes, mam. Do ya want me to leave?"

"Would you stay?"

"Sure, I'll be downstairs fryin' some fish for dinner."

"That sounds great, Daryl. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, and began cooking the trout in a frying pan. When the fish was done cooking, Lia came downstairs clad in a turquoise sundress which accentuated her curves in all of the right places.

"Where'd ya get the dress?" I asked.

"I got it on a supply run, and thought that I may save it for an occasion. Does it look alright?"

"Looks fine. But what do ya gotta dress up for?"

In fact, she looked absolutely stunning in that sundress. However, expressing that she looked beautiful was altogether impossible.

"I figured today was as good an occasion as any. As they say, here today and gone tomorrow."

"Don't say that, Lia."

"Shall we eat, Mr. Dixon?"

When we got to the kitchen table, I took the liberty of pulling out Lia's chair for her. After doing this, I then began devouring my half of the trout without use of a fork or knife. Hell, you didn't need manners to survive since the world went to shit, only a keen survival instinct.

"I guess the last of _your_ manners went to hell with the rest of the world." Lia remarked.

"Mmmhmmm." I mumbled in response, as I dramatically licked my fingers clean.

"Can I ask you something, Daryl?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you come into my house, when you knew that screaming could've been from anyone?"

"Dunno." I lied.

I, in fact, did know. It was just a matter of telling her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter #14 _Sunshine after Rain_

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi's point of view... (Age 36)

" **Love comforteth like sunshine after rain." -Shakespeare**

 **2 months after "Nightmare"...**

Rain poured outside and with each passing moment, the sound of droplets on my windows seemed increase tenfold. I had several ill patients in my living room who talked among themselves, while I wrote their symptoms down in a notebook, which functioned as a patient record log of sorts. I suppose working in a hospital had caused me to be very organized, when it came to treating the injured and ill.

It seemed like hours before the summer thunderstorm subsided, and the sun once again shone brightly through the ominous clouds. As per usual, a knock came to my front door around this time each day. Daryl usually left to go hunting early in the morning, and didn't return until early evening. Like always, he came to my door with an extraordinary amount of game meat in a leather satchel, which we then cooked for dinner. If I had patients in my home, they too benefited from Daryl's hunting trips.

This time when I answered the door, Daryl was sopping wet and clad in a lime green rain poncho. His game satchel wasn't filled to the brim with meat this time. Rather, it was completely empty.

"No luck this time, Dixon?"

"There's somethin' in there, ya just gotta dig around for it."

"Alright."

I reached my hand into the leather game bag, and felt around until there was something velvety and box-like clutched in my hands. I pulled it out, and gasped at the small, black jewelry box, which I immediately recognized.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"I got it a while back, when the outbreak first started. Merle and I went to Atlanta to get ya, but you'd already left. When we were searching around your house, I came across this box and a picture of us, which were stowed away in a box under your bed. I took them, because I wanted something to remember ya by."

"Why did you go back? You saw what going on in Atlanta."

"Well, Merle liked ya _a lot._ "

"There had to be another reason."

"Can we sit down?" He asked, out of the blue.

We proceeded to sit down on my stairwell. Daryl then continued; "The other reason was the fact that I've loved ya since I was eighteen, and couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Before you start freakin' out, I just want ya to know that nothin' has to change. I just thought it was good that you should know."

"I-I've got stuff I have to do, Daryl. You better go home."

"God damn it, Lia!" He said, before storming off of my porch. With that, I went back inside to tend to my patients, with our conversation repeating itself over and over in my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter #15 Alone

Daryl Dixon's Point of View... (Age 38)

2 days after "Sunshine after Rain"...

I was ready to kill something, and could feel adrenaline pulsing through my veins. While Lia's rejection was still fresh in my mind, the fact that I'd dropped lil' ass kicker and made her cry while I was giving her a bottle of formula made me realize how much of a colossal failure of a human being I was. To addle my thoughts, I decided I would go on a supply run in an abandoned neighborhood, about fifteen miles north of Alexandria.

Once I told Rick where I was headed, I shouldered by crossbow. I then put a fully loaded glock into one side of my waistband, and my sheathed hunting knife into the other side. I rode out of Alexandria with a vengeance on my motorcycle.

After a half and hour passed, I reached the abandoned neighborhood with no qualms. However, there were a few 'Walkers' along the route, but I simply rode past them. I parked my motorcycle behind a long unattended bush, so that it was barely visible from any angle. Like a fog on stealthy cat's paws, I slowly approached a dilapidated looking house, that looked like it had been vacated for many years. Before entering, I banged on the exterior wall of the house, to check for 'Walkers'. When none came, I entered the house cautiously. In likeness to a horror movie, all of the furniture was covered with white dust cloths, and cob webs hung from the walls like garlands at Christmas.

When I searched the back bedroom of the house, I saw a small mountain of supplies. There were unexpired canned goods of all types, and even several unopened boxes of condoms (someone clearly thought they were getting lucky during the apocalypse). I stuffed as many canned goods as I could into my the black bag as I could, and even threw in two boxes of condoms, for good measure. As quickly as I'd entered the vacant house, I left. This was due to the fact that the stock pile most likely belonged to another group. If I was caught stealing, I would most likely be killed on the spot.

Just as I exited the premises, I noticed two men eyeing my motorcycle suspiciously. One of them looked a like weasel, and the other was the size of professional wrestler. Both the men had W's carved into their foreheads. I set the black bag down, and charged at the men. The sooner they were dead, the more quickly I could get back to Alexandria.

I shot the burly man between the eyes with a bolt, but the other 'Weasel' escaped my wrath. He ran off into the woods, without so much a word. Instead of chasing him down, I thought it was best to get the hell out of the area, before 'Weasel' returned with the rest of his group. I shouldered the bag of supplies, and then hightailed it toward my motorcycle.

By the time I got back to Alexandria, I was even more exasperated than before I'd left. I dropped off my motorcycle at my home, and then proceeded to track down Rick. When I found him, he was lounging around in a lawn chair, sipping homemade hooch.

"Rick?!"

"What is it,Daryl?"

"I gotta couple things to tell ya about."

"Alright."

"While I was on a supply run, I came across a stock pile of canned goods in an abandoned house. I took as much as I could, but when I was leavin' the house, I had an encounter with two other survivors. I killed one of em', but the other got away. I think their might be another group around here, and a _dangerous_ one at that."

"I'll post more guards around the wall, and no one is to go out on runs _alone_ for the time being. By the way, how is Lia doing?"

"I will tell everyone your orders. I don't wanna talk about _her_."

"What happened?"

With venom practically dripping from my tongue I said, "Didn't ya hear me? I _don't_ want to talk about it."

"Whatever. Do you want the rest of my hooch?"

"Thanks, Rick."

I snatched the flask of hooch from Rick, and guzzled it until there was nothing left in the bottle. If going on a supply run alone couldn't fix my foul temperament, then alcohol could at least soothe the fire that raging inside me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter #16 _Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolves_

One week after "Alone"...

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi's point of view... (age 36)

After inventorying my medical supplies, I came to the realization that they had depleted significantly. While Rick Grimes had ordered that absolutely no one was to venture out of Alexandria unattended, my lack of medical supplies and ever increasing stream of patients trumped _any_ orders given by the charismatic former officer of the law. I rose from my bed early in the morning, slipped on the clothes which I'd laid out the night before, and left Alexandria before any one noticed that I was gone. I then began the four mile trek toward a former doctor's office where I normally got my medical supplies from.

About an hour into my journey, I heard a stick crack behind me. I whipped round, expecting a member of the 'Returned'. When I scanned the horizon and saw no movement, I continued for about fifty paces.

Suddenly, I felt something heavy and metal collide with my skull. Then the world went black.

I didn't know how much time passed before I woke up. As my eyes adjusted to the intense light, I could make out that I was in an unadorned garage of sorts, and was tied a straight-backed wooden chair. In addition, I notated that I was sopping wet.

A husky voice came from behind me, "I'm going to make this easy. If you tell us where your group lives, then I won't harm a hair on your head. If not, we'll just _see_."

The husky voice connected with a man who looked similar to a rodent, and had a 'W' carved into his forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds. That is all you need know." He said, whilst looking down at me, with dark eyes

"Why am I here?"

"You are here to tell me what I need to know. Now, where is your group?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If I have to ask again, you'll regret it to the core of your being. Is that understood?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I live _alone_."

My captor slammed his fist on the back of my wooden chair, and then said: "You're _lying._ I hate it when people lie. You're evidently well-fed-" He said, whilst pinching the skin on my arm, which I knew would leave a nasty bruise later. He then continued, "Anyone who looks as clean as you do has been been living in the lap of luxury for quite some time. Where is your group?"

"I am _alone._ What do you not understand?"

"Don't patronize me. If you won't tell me truthfully, I suppose I'll have to resort to _other_ measures." He said, whilst pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"Things get a bit _messy_ when I'm forced to use other measures, Love." He said, whilst flashing me a wicked grin. He then meandered over to a table which was behind behind my chair, and returned with an ivory handled knife.

"You may inflict pain on my body, but you can't trap my mind."

"This is very true. Yet, when the body feels pain, the mind soon follows."

He then purposefully made a precise cut on my bicep, and watched the blood trickle down my arm for a moment. While the cut stung horribly, it wasn't enough to make me confess. He then grabbed a handful of salt from a bucket on the floor, and began rubbing it vigorously into the bleeding cut. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, and endured several more cuts like this on my arms and legs. He stopped cutting only when I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"You've lasted longer than I expected. If you don't tell, I'm afraid things will get _much_ worse."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter #17 _The Great Escape_

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi's point of view... (Age 36)

3 days after "Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolves"

I didn't know how much more I could bear, before I finally gave in and confessed. Each morning, I would be awoken from slumber with a bucket of ice cold water. I was then allowed to consume a meager breakfast under the watchful eye of Owen, who'd become the bane of my existence. When I finished breakfast, the torture and interrogation began, until I was either unconscious or in a state where I couldn't so much as confess anything. After this torture, the spawn of Lucifer, otherwise known as Owen would attend to the wounds which he inflicted upon my body. When he left, my wrists were unbound, and I was allowed to move freely about the garage. In addition, there was also a period of three minutes in which the garage was left unguarded during the day. These three minutes were my chance to escape, and get as far away from the area as I could. The only difficulty that I would have in escaping the garage was the fact that the side door to the garage was locked. However, if I broke the glass window panes on the door, I could unlock the side door from the outside.

After enduring a particularly long and grueling morning interrogation, in which I'd been beaten with a wooden club mercilessly, I feigned going into absolute hysterics. Owen stopped his tirade, unbound my wrists, and left the room. I waited a few moments before wrapping the thread-bare blanket which I'd been given around my fist, and punching through the window pane. Several small glass shards pierced through the blanket, and went into my hand. I grimaced at the sharp pain, and then unlocked the door. To my surprise, Owen was standing ten feet from the door, toying with his hunting knife. However, I didn't hesitate in delivering a round house kick to his temple, and knocking him unconscious.

I sprinted in likeness to a hare for nearly four miles, before slowing my pace to a jog. After another two miles passed, my lungs felt as if they were about to burst, and black spots began to cloud my vision.

I ran in this state for another two hundred feet, before the world around me went completely black.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter #18 Lost and Found

Daryl Dixon's point of view... (Age 38)

"Lia went this way." I said.

"I trust your tracking Daryl, but can't we resume tracking tomorrow?" Rick responded.

"I ain't quitin' till I find her. She's all I got left in this world, even if she hates me. Ya can go home if you want to, Rick."

Rick only nodded at my suggestion. With Rick at my side, the apprehension that I felt about Lia's disappearance lessened. With my tracking skills, and Rick's knowledge of criminology, I was sure that we would find her. I just didn't know if we would find her dead or alive.

We continued following her trail for a few miles, until Rick's keen eye spotted a human-form lying on the ground in the distance. I looked at Rick, and he glanced back. Both of us sprinted toward the form, and Rick got to it first. The form was definitely female, and she was laying on her stomach. Ever so carefully, Rick flipped her onto her back. I jumped back in shock.

The worst of my fears were realized. She was _Lia_. This Lia had bruises and cuts all over her, and her beautiful face was swollen.

"She's just unconscious, Daryl. She'll be alright, I think." Rick said, after he'd checked her breathing and pulse.

"Lia! Wake up!" I shouted, as I lightly smacked her face, as one is supposed to do to rouse an unconscious person. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat bolt upright. It took her a moment to realize that it was Rick and I who were kneeling by her side.

"Daryl? Rick?"

"Yes?"

"I've never been more glad to see you."

"What happened?" Risk asked, gently.

"A few days ago, I sneaked out of Alexandria to get more medical supplies. On my way to the abandoned doctor's office, I was kidnapped by a group known as the 'Wolves'. I was tortured and interrogated for three days by a man called Owen, but I escaped."

"What did they want to know?"

"They wanted to know where my group lived."

"Did you tell them?"

"Of course not, I would never endanger Alexandria like that."

"What did 'Owen' look like?"

"He looked like a rat, and he had a 'W' carved into his forehead. Also, he had dark eyes and long black hair."

"Fuck! That's probably the same son-of-a-bitch who I didn't kill on my last supply run. As soon as I catch him, I'm going to kill him _nice and slow_." I interjected.

"Well, I suppose I outta give you two some privacy. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

"We sure as hell do." I responded.

As soon as Rick was out of earshot, I said "What the hell were ya thinkin', Doc?"

"My patients needed more medical supplies, Daryl. You couldn't be bothered, so I left on my own."

"And now you look like somethin' that the cat dragged in, Lia. I would've gone with ya, even if I was upset."

"That's comforting." She replied, sarcastically.

"I've devoted a lot of time and effort into watching out for your well-bein' , and I've got nothin' to show for it. I thought you would've at least wanted to remain friends, but you shut me out, _again._ "

"That's just it, Dixon."

"What's it?"

"I only shut you out for those few days, because I was nervous as hell. Think of it from _my_ prospective. Your best friend of nearly twenty years randomly comes to your house, and confesses his undying love for you. How else was I supposed to react?"

"I dunno, Lia. How come ya were nervous? I did say 'nothin' has to change'."

"It's because I was coming to terms with my own feelings, Daryl!"

"What are those feelings, Doc?"

"When I being tortured, the only thing kept me sane was remembering all the wonderful memories which we created, even that time when you shoved me fully clothed into that pond deep in the woods. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I loved you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter #19 The Hunt

Daryl Dixon's Point of View...

Two weeks after 'Lost and Found'...

She lays next to me, and her breathing is labored. Her normally angelic expression contorts into a look of sheer horror and pain, and she moans in agony. However, I know not to rouse her from her slumber, because this will only make things worse. After a few moments, Lia sits bolt upright in bed, and tears start falling in droves down her cheeks.

I don't know what to say to comfort her because words are useless in situations such as these, so I pull her to my chest and rub her back gently.

"I don't know why I'm crying." She mumbles.

"You're human."

"I wish I wasn't."

"I _wish_ ya wouldn't say that, Doc. Anyway, I'm goin' huntin' tomorrow morning. Is there anything ya need?"

"Can you bring back some rabbits, for stew?"

"If I can't get ya a couple rabbits, I'll get ya some squirrels."

She giggles like a love struck school girl at my statement, and then I feel the tension leave her body. I then begin the long and arduous process of coaxing her back to sleep by running my fingers through her hair, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Once I knew for sure that she was sound asleep, I left the warm cocoon of blankets that had enveloped me. With the slyness of a jungle cat, I crept toward the closet that was adjacent from the bed. There, in the dark, I fumbled around for my crossbow, hunting knife, and pistol. After I collected these items, I pulled on my leather vest, boots, and tied a black bandana around my face for good measure. Little did my angel know, I was letting my inner demons off their chains, and going hunting for more than just game.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter #20 Nothing Personal

Dr. Natalia Yalanzhi's point of view...

2 Days after 'The Hunt'...

I stared down at my patient in shock. He physical condition was inexplicably horrendous, and he was in much worse condition than I'd been in a little over two weeks ago. He had cigarette burns placed in strategic spots on his body, his face was so swollen and bruised so it was almost unrecognizable, and he had my name carved into his left thigh. Not to mention he was so dehydrated that I had to put him on an I.V., just to keep him alive. This man was a shadow of Owen, the man who'd come to haunt my dreams.

The fact that Owen was in this condition didn't upset me at all. It even game me some satisfaction to know that he was in the same level of pain that I'd felt. However, the knowledge that a person I'd known for almost my entire life was even capable of doing this to another human being was disturbing and disheartening. While I treated Owen's wounds of the flesh, Daryl stood in the corner of the room, with his arms crossed.

Today, Daryl had taken me to an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods,under the guise that it would be a safe place for us do 'whatever the hell we wanted to do'. Instead of making love, like I'd expected us to, Daryl had taken me to the cabin so I could kill Owen. While I probably had the capacity to kill Owen, the humanity in me begged to differ. Much to Daryl's dismay, I decided that it would a much better idea to treat his wounds in Alexandria, and then decide what to do with him.

"I don't see why we can't just kill the bastard. He's no better than the fuckin' dirt under our feet." Daryl grumbled, subsequent to taking a few drags on his cigarette.

"Its beliefs like that which cause genocide, Daryl."

"HE TORTURED YOU AND ALMOST KILLED YOU, LIA! HOW CAN YOU LET HIM LIVE AFTER WHAT HE DID?" He shouted.

"It was nothing personal, sweetheart. I just needed some information, and you were being stubborn." Owen whispered.

Before I could stop him, Daryl delivered a swift kick to his rib cage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, LIA?" Daryl yelled.

"I can't just kill a person out of revenge. That's not the way it works."

Without responding, Daryl stormed out of the room and I was left to my own devices. I then checked Owen's I.V. Bag, and discovered that it needed to be refilled. When I returned from my supply closet with a fresh I.V. Bag, I found that Owen was nowhere to be seen. In a fit of panic, I ran for the door.

Just as I was was to exit, I felt a presence behind me and the next moment something extremely sharp touched my throat.

"Scream." Owen's voice whispered in my ear. The dire situation didn't allow for me to defend myself in any way, as there were no nearby weapons. So, I did as was instructed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter #21 A Beautiful Lie and A Painful Truth

Daryl Dixon's Point of View...

As soon as I heard primal screaming, I knew something was horribly wrong. If Owen had tried to hurt her, Lia would defend herself to the death unless the worse had happened. I took the stairs that led to her clinic two at a time, and got there just in time to see something that would forever be burned into my memory. Lia lay on the floor of her clinic, with her hands clutched around her throat, trying to stop the bleeding. A bloody scalpel was on the floor next to her, and a 'W' was written in blood on the wall by the window.

I tried desperately to stop the bleeding, but it was to no avail. This was because her artery had been severed. I also did CPR for what seemed like hours, but this only caused her more pain because I broke several of her ribs in the process.

" I love ya and and ya can't go now. It ain't your time."

She only choked on blood in response, and the light in her beautiful eyes was starting to drain. Tears ran down my face, as I pulled out my pistol. I knew what I had to do, but it was just a matter of finding the strength to do it. With my pistol poised at her forehead, I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

I then put the pistol to my own temple, and came to the conclusion that we don't get fairy tale endings, because life is a beautiful lie and death is a painful truth.


End file.
